


等边三角

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, HP背景, M/M, 明利, 艾利, 艾明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 艾伦.耶格尔有两个老婆，然而他今晚独身。
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	等边三角

艾伦·耶格尔有两个老婆。

他的老婆爱尔敏·亚鲁雷特，金头发，蓝眼睛，漂亮柔和一张脸蛋，清亮动人一副嗓音。细白的勃颈上，聪明透顶一个小脑袋瓜，这颗脑袋为何不在自己的学院是拉文克劳院长埃尔文·史密斯的头号疑惑。艾伦·耶格尔碰巧知道答案。“那时候分院帽问我一个问题，你现在最想做什么，”爱尔敏那对儿大大的蓝眼睛亮闪闪的，“我想要一片打人柳的树叶标本。”这愿望直接把爱尔敏丢向格兰芬多的餐桌，而他的男朋友花了七年也没将愿望实现。

爱尔敏的魔药天赋惊人，他的坩埚熬制出各种高超透亮的药水，永远令米克·萨卡里亚斯教授满意。教授微皱鼻头，陶醉于完美魔药的芬芳，“格兰芬多加十分，还有，啊，亚鲁雷特今天喷了甜香水。”萨卡里亚斯教授显然拥有灵敏的鼻子，鼻翼一皱，就能知道魔药的熬制进度与终局形态，但他显然缺乏想象力，爱尔敏袍子上的甜味永远来自于艾伦洒在他身上刚擦干净不久的南瓜粥或奶油蛋糕。魔药课的优异成绩令爱尔敏进入圣芒戈医院任职，急诊室主任格里沙·耶格尔攥着他的手喜极而泣——毕竟艾伦的魔药天赋挖地三尺也找不见半点。

第一节飞行课当空呕吐跌下飞天扫帚是爱尔敏最狼狈的记忆，他裹在脏袍子里，被不离不弃的耶格尔抱着，冲向庞弗雷夫人，成了医院凋敝两天的娇花。这朵花后来在魁地奇的解说席上绽放，以另一种形式参与每一场比赛。护花英雄耶格尔成了观众席里的一片叶子，看比赛时永远不能与他的花坐在一起，他哼哼唧唧地动一下，扭一扭，垂头丧气。“你令我看不进去比赛，”七年级时叶子坦白，“你的声音太好听了，我满脑子都是你，想把这些声音吞进去，再压出来，让它们变调变高。”他从各方面实践了这一宣言，花很软，声音很美，音调很高。

艾伦自三岁时起同爱尔敏一起在午后的草地上玩耍，皮球滚远了，孩子滚到一起，睡得东倒西歪，被黄昏的风吹醒，光荣感冒，但他拒绝吸取教训。八岁时，爱尔敏趴在草地上看书，他躺在爱尔敏背上，举着与偶像哈利·波特有关的报纸拼读，很快一双胳膊耷拉下去，呼噜从爱尔敏背上愈来愈响，爱尔敏被他压着，自己的脑袋也越来越低，枕着书本闭上眼睛。两人再次被黄昏的风吹醒。霍格沃茨时，爱尔敏仍然喜欢坐在草坪上看书，吸取教训的耶格尔两手空空走过去，枕着好友的大腿呼呼大睡，等爱尔敏在书本看尽、天还未凉时将他摇醒。合作愉快。

“这么舒服吗？”三笠问，“我是说枕爱尔敏的大腿？”

“舒服啊。”艾伦说。

于是他邀她一起试试。左右双腿一边枕了一个脑袋，爱尔敏身体变沉，坠得眼皮也沉，夕阳下是睡得东倒西歪的三颗脑袋。后来三笠放弃了草坪享受，艾伦仍旧乐此不疲，他枕着爱尔敏的腿，伸出手去，挑开对方手指间的缝隙，把自己的五指挤进去，紧紧攥住。皮肤的温暖与血液的跳动在阳光下异常清晰，他惬意自在地眯起眼睛。

艾伦与爱尔敏总是肢体接触太多，从入学时起，他们同时用餐，抹掉嘴角甜渣，一同迟到，跑步时手拉着手，就寝时间分秒不差，时常滚到一张床上。“你们俩黏糊糊的。”希尔基斯坦抱怨。“舒服而已嘛。”艾伦回应他，并瞥了瞥嘴以示可怜。肢体接触，温暖踏实，满足感原始而充实，作为alpha的艾伦自幼需求，伙伴爱尔敏也自幼习惯。

每年入冬，爱尔敏总是从艾伦的床上探出头来。“我说你俩，”康尼忍无可忍，“约会总要挑一挑场合。”“谁和他约会了？”艾伦理直气壮，“他冷而已啊。你们不冷吗，男生宿舍壁炉烧得和罢工有什么区别吗？”康尼愣住，与希尔基斯坦面面相觑，点了点头。后来每个冬天，格兰芬多男宿舍总会现出一半空床，而剩下的那一半床上探出两个脑袋。

六年级的圣诞节，他们俩坐在一处，爱尔敏正低头看书，一切和往日没什么两样。忽的，艾伦抬起了头，头顶挂着槲寄生，爱尔敏从没注意，金色的脑袋仍然低垂，睫毛盖住蓝眼睛，一眨一眨，圆顿的鼻头落了树叶的影子。艾伦吻了他。

“哦。”爱尔敏摸了摸鼻尖，“哦。”

“感觉如何？”艾伦挠了挠头。

“太快了，我说不上来。”爱尔敏说，看了看槲寄生，“因为这个吗，你吻我。”

“没。我只是想这么做。”

“那么……”爱尔敏放下书，“再试一次？”

没人知道艾伦的吻技如何，但爱尔敏成功在一年四季里被耶格尔掳到了自己床上，属于亚鲁雷特的被子再没掀开。七年级黑夜的阴影中，耶格尔床上的两颗脑袋开始上下排布，前后起伏，被子下紧攥的手指握紧了一根雪松木魔杖，无声的消音咒一串又一串。

艾伦·耶格尔的床上永远睡着两个人，但没人在意，他们从入学就形影不离嘛。直到三强争霸赛颁奖礼，艾伦扯过爱尔敏当众拥吻，格兰芬多男生宿舍才终于炸锅。“可你们没有在约会啊，”康尼犹犹豫豫指着艾伦的床，“那你们什么时候在一起的？”“别傻了，我们当然在约会，”艾伦说，撇了撇嘴以示可怜，“我们在一起好久了。”

“是两个，也是一个嘛，我的意思是，”当事人母亲卡尔菈如此总结，“这两人从记事起便在一起了，更进一步对他们像呼吸一样自然。没有一个孩子想过、也不需要想关于分开的事情，因为那不存在。”

艾伦·耶格尔的另一个老婆，利威尔·阿克曼，短而爽利一头黑发，静而深邃一双眼睛，容颜精致，脖颈细长，时年三十二岁，是个出了名的冻龄美人。美人尽管个头不高，魔法天赋却深不可测，曾凭借一张出奇优秀的O.W.L.s和N.E.W.T成绩单闯入傲罗办公室，成为指挥部主任哈利·波特的得力部下，令黑巫师闻风丧胆。霍格沃茨为了从哈利手底下挖人费了不少心思，谁也不知埃尔文·史密斯到底贡献了多少私家宝贝，但总归有那么一件令利威尔满意，他回到霍格沃茨，接任格兰芬多院长，教授黑魔法防御。巫师长袍宽大飘逸，美人成了霍格沃茨一只黑鸦。

运气从未眷顾稚嫩的耶格尔，活动楼梯热衷于在他的脚下改变移动轨迹，被迫迟到成了一年级艾伦的家常便饭，伴随着格兰芬多不断减少的红钻石，和阿克曼教授扣分时紧皱的双眉。“哪怕一次，只要一次，你能准时，”利威尔咬牙切齿，“我就不需要在学院杯垫底的贡献上记你头功。”

二年级的耶格尔霉运缠身，凤凰尾羽拒绝被他驯服，艾伦的魔杖打翻米克教授的坩埚，搅碎黑魔法防御的书本，练习魔咒时是一根真正的木头，却在耶格尔同教授打招呼时突然醒来，一口气烧掉利威尔整段长袍袖子。“谢谢，艾伦，”利威尔有气无力地晃了晃冒黑烟的胳膊，“我只要你做好一件事，什么都行，想一想那点可怜的红钻石。”耶格尔的垂头丧气令他于心不忍，于是教授补充，“三年级你会学新的课程，谁知道那时会怎么样？”

这句疑问显然拥有祝福的魔力——韩吉·佐耶，保护神奇生物课教授，她的红头发成了一团真实的火，点燃埋藏于耶格尔体内异乎寻常的天赋。艾伦对这门课程无师自通，他不需要怎么思考，便能让神奇动物在他面前平和，虚心听他指挥，那些脾气暴躁的动物也难不倒他，耶格尔拥有一双攻击性极强的眼睛，威吓这件事上可从不吃亏。爱尔敏则没那么幸运，他成了被神奇动物肆意揉搓的一块面团，连嗅嗅也能欺负，金头发上趴了两只小家伙，动来动去，叮当作响。韩吉教授对艾伦满意极了，她不断为格兰芬多加分，并百般提议专门针对艾伦书写研究报告。青梅竹马的狼狈样和满满一杯的红钻石都令艾伦心情愉悦，他在晚餐时大快朵颐，几乎要哼上几首曲了，一抬头，利威尔坐在高高的教师餐桌上，举起酒杯，向他眨了眨眼睛。酒杯挡住了教授的下半张脸，但艾伦敢肯定，那是一个微笑。

四年级的伊始艾伦被关了禁闭，他不听使唤的魔杖撞开阿克曼教授的衣柜，整整一百多条领带展现在艾伦眼前，他费了好大劲才把柜门关上，同时坚信利威尔最后悔的事情一定是住在学校。奇特发现带来的冥冥自信令他与爱尔敏设下赌局，赌一赌利威尔教授下节课佩戴领带的颜色。历来聪明的爱尔敏狠狠栽了跟头，他同利威尔不走寻常路的穿搭方式没有半点共鸣，从未在这场赌局中赢过艾伦一次，愿赌服输，他留了整整一年的长发。耶格尔一边欣赏变成姑娘的竹马，一边激动地滔滔不绝，“他的脖子真好看，你有发现吗，皮肤真好，白得像雪，他明明快三十了。”艾伦双眼发光，脊背笔直，手舞足蹈，活像一个作报告的韩吉·佐耶。

六年级时，利威尔教授决定挽救他只能用魔杖搞破坏的笨蛋学生。教授以一个快速优异的幻影移形直接将艾伦带进阿克曼家古宅后的平地与荒山，还没等艾伦适应这过于迅速的进展，他紧接着自报家门：“比起用魔杖施法，我还是喜欢拳头。据说我父亲拥有妖精血统，谁知道呢，或许这是我长不高却擅长无杖施法的原因，我母亲从未说清楚。”耶格尔一个头两个大，利威尔突如其来的唠叨令他摸不透，恍惚中这像极了一场巫师相亲，一旦教授对他不满意，他会就地葬身荒山。

利威尔蹙起一双细眉，他关于言语沟通的天赋只怕点到地沟里去了，还是行动省事，因而捏紧拳头，弯下腰，不由分说砸下去，开阔平地瞬间化作一片废墟。艾伦·耶格尔咳嗽着从废墟中挥了挥手，示意自己并未如此就义。“但是，”耶格尔灰头土脸站起来，“我哪里令您不满意，不惜如此谋杀？”

“啧。”利威尔揉了揉手腕，抽出魔杖，将一片废墟恢复成平地，顺便清理干净艾伦的衣裤，“你听好了，巫师的魔法天赋自幼存在，但容易失控，因而通常借助魔杖工具加以实现，，但并不是所有的人都适合使用魔杖，”他向艾伦展示手掌，“比如，比起用魔杖作为工具传导，你可以试试用手。”

那是一场横跨整个六年级的持久训练，艾伦最终没能学会手指施法，但他学会将无尽的能量集中于拳头搞破坏。他成功造成一片比利威尔更大的狼藉，蹲在残砖碎瓦上，气喘吁吁，利威尔站在他身边，满额汗水的艾伦抓住他的长袍歇息。腰间布料被蹭得湿漉漉的，但教授没有抱怨，他弹了一下艾伦黏糊糊的额头，嘴角上挑，“干得不错。”

“我能成为一名奥罗，”累极了的耶格尔十分兴奋，絮絮叨叨，“我能一拳端了黑巫师的老窝。谢谢你教授，你饿了吗？嘿——”他掏出魔杖对着野兔高喊“昏昏倒地”，全然忘记这魔杖过去带给他的惨痛教训。出乎意料的，野兔立时僵住，倒地不起。

“虽然我没听说过这种情况，但是艾伦，”利威尔轻叹一声，“你能用魔咒，只不过它们不喜欢对人起作用，这大概是为什么你能成功施展呼神护卫，却完不成任何一个简单咒。也就是说，”他勾了一个微笑，“小子，你的天赋没有任何问题。”

他被忽然站起的耶格尔紧紧搂住，汗水与风的气息混着艾伦身上橡木的味道萦绕鼻腔，这小子个头窜得太快，手臂结实，肩膀开阔，这就像被阳光炙烤下热乎乎的一棵树抱了满怀，感受还不赖。

耶格尔皱了皱鼻子，蹭了蹭他，“教授，你有闻到柠檬的味道吗？”

他当机立断放弃了拥抱橡木的惬意感受，一个人幻影移形，把年轻的耶格尔独自扔在原地。

利威尔是前任奥罗和霍格沃茨教授中唯一登记的Omega，酸苦到泛着馊味的稳定剂陪伴他度过二十多年，终于失去效力。米克教授曾好心献上嘴唇，帮他在进行颈后标记，没过多久，米克寻到伴侣，标记帮助已显得不再合适。他只得求助性格阴沉、次次在论文作业给他交白纸的表妹三笠。担任魁地奇队长的姑娘每月啃他一口，终于在比赛前夕把这件事忘得干干净净。这下糟糕透了，放眼近千个beta的学校，没什么人能帮他了，除了某个读七年级的小混蛋，他躲避了整半年的小混蛋——

“教授？”

哈，那小混蛋站在门口。橡木，橡木，那道留在他鼻中，钻进他梦里，在他路过米克传授迷情剂的课堂时直冲出来的气息。

艾伦面容严肃，满眼担忧，疯窜的个子，被巫师袍画成直角的肩膀，树木的棕发，树叶的绿眼，橡木的气息，这一切都走近他，在他面前停下来。耶格尔皱了皱鼻子，吸取所有他需要的信息，权衡一下，直截了当，“你需要我帮忙吗？”礼貌又理直气壮。

你最好有多远滚多远。“是的，”利威尔面无表情，“谢谢。”

耶格尔尽职尽责地咬了他一口，不偏不倚，“呃，这样够了吗？”

“够用了，谢谢。”

耶格尔向他点了点头，离开办公室。真不错，守界限，识趣。耶格尔大概走远一百步了，哈，好极了，越远越好。耶格尔冲了回来。

哦。橡木，他被橡木撞了满怀。

后来当事人回忆，能从霍格莫德旅店的床榻上醒来，没在匆匆忙忙幻影移形中分体真是一大幸事。

得知这一切的吉克·耶格尔痛哭流涕，他那不争气的弟弟大摇大摆将兄长上学时的心理阴影搂在怀里。“可你有什么办法呢，”受害者耶格尔如此总结，“无论你多么不愿意，引力相吸，轨迹相缠的两个人，必定撞在一起。”

只剩下一个问题了。

“你是个alpha，我从一开始就说过我们是开放关系。”亚鲁雷特如此分析。

“是的，但是——”

“别傻了，当然应该由我们决定整件事。”亚鲁雷特说，撇下他形影不离的兄弟，走向利威尔的办公室。

那或许是个相当美妙的下午，爱尔敏步履轻快地回到餐桌，长袍满是红茶和甜奶油的香气，他小心翼翼捧着一片打人柳树叶标本，仔仔细细收进衬衫口袋，贴近胸膛的位置。教师餐桌不时传来韩吉教授的高声狂笑，闭餐时利威尔早已被她灌得晕乎乎。

从那以后，艾伦·耶格尔有了两个老婆，但那两人异常和谐，时常晾他一边。

格兰芬多的同学认为爱尔敏是利威尔院长最喜欢的学生，耶格尔表示，那主要源于他兄弟手感极好的头发。三年级时，利威尔路过草坪上睡得东倒西歪的三个脑袋，为了避免黄昏下的三个脑袋吹风感冒，他抽出爱尔敏怀里的书本砸醒艾伦，唤醒三笠，又去揉爱尔敏的脑袋，把柔顺的满头金发揉得乱糟糟的，对上迷迷糊糊的六只眼睛。“那么舒服吗，”他问，“枕爱尔敏的大腿？”没人敢对他说“你也来试试”。

于是三笠回答他，“舒服。很舒服。”

“这样啊，”院长转身就走，声音从他的巫师袍后瓢来，“格兰芬多加一分。”

“……为了我的腿？”爱尔敏目瞪口呆。

“为了你手感良好的头发，傻瓜。”艾伦说。

爱尔敏似乎长了一张利威尔只要见到心情就会变好的脸。只要教授点他的名字，他能够回答任何问题，利威尔永远不用担心课堂冷场。在艾伦因活动楼梯和不着调魔杖疯狂为格兰芬多减分时，爱尔敏认真负责地给从各个方面赢得红钻石，尽管学院杯格兰芬多依然垫底，但利威尔院长从爱尔敏的蓝眼睛里找到了同样拼命努力又无可奈何的惺惺相惜。亚鲁雷特能通过课余辅导提高其他同学的期末成绩，利威尔也就看他越来越顺眼。

总而言之，利威尔的格兰芬多常年风雪交加，爱尔敏是一块坐在雪地里永远不动屁股的木炭，利威尔用他来烧火取暖得心应手。小木炭帮了他好些忙，院长反思一下，决定在小木炭有需求时义不容辞。

利威尔挽救了爱尔敏晕飞天扫帚的丢脸经历，金头发成了解说员，每场比赛坐在院长身边，利威尔对解说声音满意极了，决定下次小木炭有难时依然出手相助。四年级的爱尔敏赌局失败，留着长发，扎起马尾，顶着一双低垂的蓝眼睛，成了耶格尔的“女朋友”。先后被七个男生告白，被十个女孩围起来扎辫子，蓝眼睛找到绿眼睛控诉，赢来耶格尔洋洋得意的一句，“赢我一次，你就能剪头发。”

利威尔对于小伙子们的玩笑不在意，毕竟爱尔敏长头发的样子不难看，摸起来手感只怕更好，只可惜梳得齐整不好下手去揉，他喜欢在放松心情时欣赏那头长发，还偷偷向艾伦递过“干得好”的眼色。直到冒险游戏输掉的爱尔敏披了三笠的裙子，梳了阿尼的发髻，被女孩子们丢去米克教室办公室偷迷情剂，迎面撞上米克教授，涨红了整张脸时，利威尔才终于觉得这一切该告一段落了。

他把爱尔敏解救出来，带回办公室，想了想，“你想剪头发吗？”利威尔无法描述在那双蓝眼睛里见到了多少希望，硬要形容，他感到自己是个熊熊燃烧的太阳。他有点难以想象艾伦说了什么令剪头发变得如此困难，他修剪那头金发时，爱尔敏正激动地颤抖。但说实话，长而柔顺的金发摸起来手感实在太好，他心里忍不住为艾伦的玩笑叫好，甚至有点后悔剪掉头发了。“你和艾伦赌得什么，你一次也赢不了那小笨蛋？”

蓝眼睛溢满了纠结，纠结得如此激烈，以至于利威尔突然意识到，赌局可能和自己有关。“……猜您下节课领带的颜色。”利威尔不知道自己花了多少时间整理表情，幸好亚鲁雷特是个从不多讲话的聪明人。“他猜的什么，我是说艾伦？”

“蓝色，还是条纹款。”

见鬼的。“我戴灰色。”

“什么？”

“他下次再问你，你就这么说，赢他一次。”

“但他刚刚猜对了，是吗？”

“……你不用管。”利威尔整理衣襟，“说起来，爱尔敏，他赌局设太久了，在欺负你，你可得反击。”

“啊，”金头发微笑着，“当然。”

再次见到短发竹马的艾伦心情沉痛，他为那逝去的长发郁闷了一个星期。“他居然帮你剪头发，你一次领带颜色也没猜对过！”痛定思痛的艾伦永不言弃，“我们再来赌一次。”但利威尔没戴蓝色的，他戴着灰色的一条，爱尔敏赢了，而且，安静又平和，他的伙伴忘了表现惊喜。

“他告诉你，是不是？哦，我辛苦猜了一年，他先是把好不容易留起来的头发剪了，又告诉你答案。”耶格尔气呼呼的，“你果然是他最喜欢的学生。”还不够似的，利威尔下节课放弃领带了，他的脖子上围了一条雪白的领巾，以后天天如此。

“哦。”艾伦瞟了瞟讲台上的教授和同桌的竹马，“好吧，你们两个。”

七年级，埃尔文·史密斯敲响利威尔的办公室，“我给你找到一个无声咒好苗子。”从那以后，与教授独处补习的权利也不属于艾伦了，爱尔敏与利威尔每周六下午见面，无声咒的练习安静而紧张，桤木与雪松木急速抖动，一咒一咒接连对抗，办公室内纸张飞舞，书本翻滚，红茶杯于空中摇摇晃晃，只要洒到地面一滴，就算前功尽弃。

每周六晚上，爱尔敏轻飘飘地走向餐桌，汗水浸透衣衫，双目无神，身体虚脱。“利威尔那么厉害吗？”艾伦担心地望了望他，“我是说，他是个巫师，不是吸血鬼，练习无声咒，为什么像是把你榨干了？”

他决定在下一次训练结束时去接爱尔敏回来，免得利威尔欺负人。打开门的一瞬间，黑头发和金头发望向他，两双蓝眼睛彼此对视，轻轻一眨，桤木和雪松木同时抖动，茶杯向他冲来，泼了他满身红茶。

“哦，”耶格尔瞟了瞟打哈欠的教授和伸懒腰的竹马，“好吧，你们两个。”

还是七年级，不怎么走运的耶格尔似乎迎来了他的高光时刻，艾伦成了霍格沃茨三强争霸赛的勇士。“但是，”他不明白，“我的魔杖永远不听话，我只能对动物施法。”“火焰杯也是这么想的，”爱尔敏说，“这种比赛项目的障碍，有几个是人呢？”

“但是，我怕我垫底。”

“说什么傻话呢，看那个大家伙，”利威尔扬扬下巴，示意他看向德姆斯特朗的莱纳·布朗，“你用不着担心。”

第一个项目需要拿到高空悬浮的钥匙球，不许用扫帚，不许用魔杖，没有树，场地是一片空地。“不许用魔杖？”艾伦咕哝，“算了，也不一定是坏事，或许老板拔尾羽时戳痛了凤凰屁股，它不喜欢我。但话说回来，你怎么知道比赛项目？”

“唔，”爱尔敏说，“我是未登记的阿尼马格斯。”

“但谁教会的你？”

“你应该能想到。”

“……又是利威尔？他也是未登记的阿尼马格斯？”

爱尔敏顿了一顿，“吉克不是刚被蛇咬了吗，脚也被绞杀麻痹，暂时无法给予莱纳比赛指导。”

“那么，”艾伦寄希望于金脑瓜“你找到办法了吗？”

“办法倒是有，”爱尔敏怜悯地瞟了一眼艾伦胯下，“你会暂时失去这个。”

这是爱尔敏从禁书区查到的变形术（通过利威尔给的查询许可证），自伤发动，巨人变化，波及范围过于广泛，他们不得不偷偷跑进禁林实验。不得不说，艾伦对于不需要魔杖的魔法充满天赋，他第一次就成功变化，身形巨大，只是无法挣脱皮囊。路过的利威尔攀上巨人脖颈，施展飞来咒召来一把大刀，将艾伦削了出来。“……但你怎么在这？“耶格尔满脸蒸汽，像只熟透的虾，”半夜在禁林？”

“哦，”利威尔怕拍衣袖，“我同马人喝茶回来。”

“我从不知道马人会喝茶。”

“现在你知道了。”

不得不承认，艾伦对于不需要魔杖和不对他人施展的魔法天赋惊人，他在短短一个月内成功学会巨人变形，辅以高级硬化，短时间内得以连续变身再挣脱三次，行云流水，不见疲惫。

“这小子持久力真好，”利威尔瞧了瞧那三个巨人壳子，“……有点太好了。”

两双蓝眼睛碰了碰，彼此读出些怜悯。

艾伦凭借连续三次巨人化成功拿到钥匙球，只有布斯巴顿的皮克小姐比他快上一些。“干得不错！”康尼对他大叫，“还有身材也不错，喔，腹肌巨大。”没有鸡巴。

准备圣诞领舞的艾伦先后踩了三笠和希斯特利亚的脚，格兰芬多放弃了俊男靓女组合，耶格尔只得搂住爱尔敏的腰学习舞步。他再也没跳错，两人步调一致，领舞发挥完美——这便是爱尔敏，做任何事，你都可以求助他，他永远不会让你失望。“但你什么时候学的跳舞？”艾伦说，“我可从不知道。”“相信我，”爱尔敏轻哼，“你不知道的事多着呢。”

意犹未尽的艾伦邀请利威尔跳舞。“不。”院长吝啬的双唇仅仅挤出一个音节便再不开启，他裹紧黑色礼袍，笔挺挺坐在香槟塔边，像是个挑剔等待的高贵公主，直到骑士爱尔敏向他伸出手。“艾伦总归长得太高了，不是吗？”利威尔扬起眉毛，欣然握住身高一米六八的亚鲁雷特修长的手指。

“哦，”只能搂香槟亲热的耶格尔望着旋转的教授与竹马，酸溜溜地，“好吧，你们两个。”

艾伦·耶格尔为霍格沃茨的三强争霸赛留下浓墨重彩的一笔，他在全校师生面前三重接力展示巨人裸体，一声令下众人鱼乌泱泱为其水下开道，靠嚎叫唤来上千只猫头鹰扰乱恶龙双眼，看台上一大片声势浩大为其助威的家养小精灵。一大群的非人小伙伴带给艾伦第一名的总成绩，和魔法部保护神奇生物司的就职机会。皮克委委屈屈居于亚军，莱纳·布朗毫无悬念垫了底。

艾伦·耶格尔给三强争霸赛留下的最深印象，毫无疑问是他在第一名的颁奖礼上与爱尔敏拥吻，又在离去时揽利威尔院长入怀的背影，左拥右抱，潇洒至极。

“但是，”级长波尔克敢于表达疑惑，“亚鲁雷特明明是教授最喜欢的学生，怎么他俩中间还能隔上一个耶格尔？”

“你找不到比他们更加奇特的两个人了，”当事人的同僚韩吉总结，“互看无比顺眼，但彼此鲜少激情。”

艾伦·耶格尔有两个老婆，他们决定一起生活。

艾伦与爱尔敏掏出古灵阁的部分积蓄买下一间舒适的双层小屋，请利威尔从阿克曼家古宅里挪出高贵的屁股，搬进崭新的狮子窝。

通常情况下，狮子窝的夜晚空无一人。保护神奇生物司与国际龙研究协会处于合作关系，艾伦时常出外勤，在地球南端调查新的物种，大半年里两只脚不在英国。圣芒戈医院工作繁忙，爱尔敏大部分时间不在家。利威尔大量时间住在霍格沃茨，只有圣诞节假期和每月的情潮期回到家里，如果那时的艾伦没出外勤，也会赶回家，尽职尽责又超乎预期地陪伴利威尔而度过这段时期。一次极为充实的性爱能够带来长时间的信息素稳定，且令人心神雀跃，总体上，两个人都很满意。爱尔敏有一次回家正赶上两人的情潮期，他果断记下日期，并决定在这几天绝不回来。

“我们两个，有那么糟糕？”艾伦犹豫片刻，咬了咬牙，询问。

“啊，你们用了每一个房间，并且，利威尔说‘harder’的声音非常动听，”爱尔敏弹了弹手指间的雪松木，“感谢我记得消音咒，尽管在那之前，你们的动静早吓得我毁了一张羊皮纸。”

但他依然在下个月被两人的守护神叫回了家。

打开门的爱尔敏见到了黑漆漆房间中两双幽幽的眼睛。他长叹一声，打开施了收缩咒的小包，将鸡腿、啤酒、牛肉等食品堆满艾伦的桌子，接着在利威尔面前撂下各式各样的粥。“你是天使。”艾伦由衷感叹。利威尔裹了毯子窝在沙发上，看着各种粥抿紧嘴唇，要埋怨耶格尔又有些理亏，最终他昂起鼻子，挤出一声轻哼。

生活照旧继续，艾伦和利威尔关键时期相互陪伴，荷尔蒙和躯体碰撞完美到令人尖叫，爱尔敏定时定点降临家里，投喂为达到信息素长期稳定耗费力气的家伙们。这一切都令人愉快，除了——“请你们做到一件事，”爱尔敏提议，“努努力，把你们的情潮期拖到每月中旬。半年了，我只要一发工资，就被你们吃干净。”

他永远干瘪的小钱包可怜巴巴躺在桌子上，当事人之一有些心虚，一股压榨后辈的愧疚感冲上心头，“你要什么补偿？”格兰芬多院长咳了咳有点沙哑的喉咙。

亚鲁雷特来了兴趣，“……什么味道？我是说，”他指了指对方脖颈，“我从来闻不到嘛。”

“你想知道？”

爱尔敏点了点头。

利威尔抽出魔杖，不理会耶格尔的阻拦（“怎么能随便给人透露信息素呢，Beta也很危险！”），轻点腺体，说句实话，他从没想过这辈子会主动施展显形咒。“你有一个小时，足够记住？”

爱尔敏皱动鼻翼，仰起头，闻嗅空中香气，眯起眼睛，“啊，”他轻声呢喃，“是柠檬雪糕。”

施展咒语的感受不错，亚鲁雷特沉醉的表情令人愉快，利威尔有些意犹未尽，魔杖还捏在手里，调转方向，“你想知道这家伙的味道吗？”他戳了戳艾伦脖颈。

“嗯……不。”爱尔敏仍陶醉在柠檬香气中，“这样就够了，这样很舒服。”他声音越来越小，一声轻响，整个人在沙发上摊成一条，陷入沉睡。

“哈，”耶格尔总结，“看来你的信息素对beta有截然相反的效果。”

生活继续，艾伦与利威尔仍在关键期互相安抚，结束后，爱尔敏会来投喂食品补给，作为交换，他被特别提供利威尔信息素一小时体验期，在柠檬雪糕香气的陪伴下，在脱离圣芒戈医院繁重工作的休息时间里睡上一个好觉。

除了工作与沉睡再无闲暇的爱尔敏留给艾伦一个苦闷可怜的背影，他终于休假时，耶格尔决定作为尽职先生带他约会。

“看来你们过得不错？”利威尔挑起眉毛。爱尔敏的脸庞容光焕发，一头金发也更耀眼了，啊，揉起也来更加舒服。利威尔沉迷柔软光滑的手感，眯起眼睛，“如果你想拥有艾伦更多时间，我不介意。”

“可我介意。”耶格尔顶着长满新鲜胡茬的下巴，挂满严重黑眼圈的眼睛，“我强烈抗议。”

利威尔勾起食指抵住下巴，研究这副狼狈面容，“他那么厉害？”

“他……”艾伦垂着一双沉郁的眼睛，嘴巴一皱，“他是个魔鬼。”

“倒是稀奇，每个人都认为他是个善解人意的天使，”利威尔说，“包括我。”

“哼，你被骗了！还记得他的阿尼马格斯吗？”强烈的不赞同甚至令耶格尔疲惫的声音变得尖细，“一只白鼬啊！白鼬连大他三倍的兔子都能杀，同体型下鼬科无敌，他怎么可能是个天使？”

显然不少人被他竹马纯良的外表所蒙蔽，艾伦的同事曾表示，“你喜欢亚鲁雷特我们理解，谁不喜欢他呢，但是，脾气差又不好惹的格兰芬多院长？你是怎么想的？天使恶魔在身边吗？”

不，你们大错特错，耶格尔心里忍不住抱怨。爱尔敏是个在柔软的外表下异常可靠的伙伴，他可以帮你解决任何困难，擅于安慰你的情绪，是个可爱的人——这一切的前提是你不招惹他。一旦你惹他生气，和他过夜绝对是噩梦，是地狱。而利威尔，梅林在上，他只是习惯板着脸而已，再没有比他更好说话、更温和的人了。

“可那总归两个大美人，”同事瞥了一眼即使在龙吼与狂风中依然面容英俊的艾伦·耶格尔，“显然你算个帅哥，但同样，你运气真好。”

耶格尔本人倒不觉得运气乐意眷顾他。他自幼崇拜英雄前辈哈利·波特，梦想成为一名奥罗，可惜魔杖拒绝施展对人魔法，与非人物种沟通的超强天赋把他扔进保护神奇生物司。当由于一名擅长驭龙的黑巫师，保护神奇生物司和奥罗办公室总算合作的时候，哈利·波特已调任魔法部法律执行司司长。艾伦最终还是与哈利·波特握了手，因为，查理拜托罗恩，罗恩拜托金妮，金妮拜托哈利，哈利找到他，取一点南非新发现的龙的指甲碎屑。“替我向利威尔问好，奥罗们思念他。”

十一月，爱尔敏从圣芒戈获得了几天短暂休息日，利威尔得以在万圣节假期回到家里，此等时刻，艾伦却被保护神奇生物司紧急调往寒潮之下的东欧，守候乌克兰铁肚皮的龙蛋。

艾伦·耶格尔有两个老婆，然而他今晚独身。

这是个悲伤的故事，风雪交加的夜晚，艾伦只有一根不好伺候的魔杖，和一窝同他一样在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的硬邦邦龙蛋，他必须好好对待这些蛋，以防脾气暴躁的乌克兰铁肚皮咬掉他的脑袋。耶格尔能够想象，遥远的狮子窝，他的两个美人，捧着热腾腾加了甜奶油和方糖的红茶，共享温暖壁炉旁的一条沙发，“干杯！”。

可怜的耶格尔，作为一家之主，他只能期望在寒风过后依然保持清醒，记得给爱尔敏带回一张龙蛋的照片。上次他忘了拍挪威脊背龙的幼崽，再上次他忘了记录伏地蝠的叫声，一连三四个月，爱尔敏在他身上四处点火，但是永远，永远不许他碰上半点，苦闷的耶格尔将一句“please”说成了四种音调，可对方不为所动，爱尔敏给予他一个又一个吻，从肩膀到腹肌，紧接着幻影移形，把他丢在原地。他绝对不能再忘记了，他想念温暖的狮子窝，希望有两声“欢迎回来”等着他，但实话说，耶格尔没有万全把握。

“呃，我不在，”离开家前，艾伦站在门边思索，这似乎是利威尔和爱尔敏第一次单独留在狮子窝，于是他说，“请你俩别搞在一起？”但他望了望那两双平静的眼睛，想起过去的种种经历，算了，耶格尔低声咕哝，这两人绝对会搞在一起。

“你们真想做点什么，”耶格尔进一步妥协，“别离开家里？”他真的希望回来时面对的不是冷冰冰的屋子。

十一月三日的晚上，利威尔与爱尔敏抛下了狮子窝，在霍格莫德街头散步，花了三个小时，挑了一家最为干净的旅店。

“他甚至不能赶上给你过个生日。”

“是啊，真遗憾。”

他们搂着南瓜派和黄油饼干彻夜畅谈，从埃尔文院长上学时期的糗事到艾伦幼年的蹩脚经历，从崭新无声咒的研究思路到药草的寻找规律。利威尔讲述了他任职奥罗办公室的一段惨痛经历，保持黑王蛇的阿尼马格斯形态一个月，节省体力，偷听谈话，同时寻找配置救治药水的原料物种。“我变回来时，满身草屑，又累又饿，浑身都是不洗澡的馊味，那简直不是人过的日子。”“你因为这个放弃神圣奥罗？”“想什么呢，当然不是。”但他没再进一步解释，两个人不约而同笑出声来，谈得太久，陷入沉寂。

“他喜欢吻你哪里？”说话的院长声音平静，似乎这问话再平常不过。

他最听话的学生爱尔敏略一思索，规规矩矩回答问题，“似乎是颈窝和上臂，我怀疑是因为它们太瘦了……他喜欢吻你哪里？”

“……大概是锁骨。”

“大概？”

利威尔一张脸绷得紧紧的，白透的双颊却溢出点点粉色，一双眼睛满是懊恼，嘟囔一句，“我不知道。”

“为什么？”

“不知道。”院长重复，无精打采地，“那小子相处起来很舒服，托他的福我再也不用吃药获得稳定期，但是，”他的话音染上自暴自弃，“我记不住和他做爱是什么感受，那大概很爽，毕竟我们能花上三天，只有绝妙的性体验才能令信息素达到如此完美的稳定程度，但是，”利威尔郁闷地抬起头，“我没有半点印象，一旦情潮期结束，我只能记得饿和累。”

爱尔敏愣了半晌，“我以为你很满意，”他说，“你们一度吃穷了我，而且你那时候的声音很动听。”

利威尔显而易见地脸皮薄，他都没精力去反驳什么，“还算满意……但要是能记得些细节，我会更开心。”安静一会儿，“你和他怎么样？”

“关于这个，”爱尔敏扬起下巴，“我会想办法让自己尽兴。”

“不管那小子吗？”

“他是alpha，你是omega，你们爽到什么都记不住，”爱尔敏板起脸，瞪大眼睛，“你觉得我能招架他吗？”

利威尔不说话了。

“要享受正常的性爱吗？”爱尔敏提议。

利威尔认真思索，把金发青年打量了从头到脚，“我不觉得我想抱你。”

“我也一样。”爱尔敏挥动魔杖，将所有食品清理至桌边，留下干净整洁一张床，“可你什么也记不住的话，太亏了，我得帮你。”他凑近了，紧挨着利威尔坐下。

两双蓝眼睛彼此对望。

“……你想吻我吗？”

“不知道……我可以试一试。”

他真的试了试。

他的吻轻柔缠绵而技巧高超，利威尔逐渐放松，爱尔敏揽住他，吻他的耳廓，脖颈，锁骨和肩胛。他留心从利威尔薄唇中溢出声音的细微不同，在音调高些，呼吸更急促些的地方多次停留。从眉骨到肚脐，他一路记下数个敏感点，轻声呢喃，“艾伦会感谢我，总得有人告诉你哪里舒服。”他意外地看到对方的器具因耶格尔的名字而兴奋些许，便伸展手指，环绕耸动，帮助对方完成第一次释放。

利威尔舒服地微闭眼睛，爱尔敏坐在旁边，轻轻分开他的双腿，他听到低哑而略带疑惑的询问，“……你想做吗？”爱尔敏解开衬衫的臂扣，挽起袖口，露出线条流畅的小臂，“没那么想，何况我不是alpha,没他持久”细致的润滑后，手指挤了进去，“但我得帮你找到哪里舒服。”

他细致探寻，不断开拓，在对方呻吟变调的时候微微一笑，开始快一些深一些地挺进手臂。利威尔平日的声音偏向低沉冷硬，此刻它变得高而柔软，伴着急促的呼吸，悦耳动听。爱尔敏眯起眼睛，帮助对方在快感的阶梯上不断攀升，顶点来临时，他空闲的另一只手帮助自己同步释放。接着他取出魔杖，清理干净自己的衣服，盘腿坐在一边，飞来咒召唤出不知哪里的小道具，继续为对方提供服务。

可快感并不是能够一直享受的东西，被酥麻与无措淹没，无法挣脱又无法结束的时刻，天堂也会变成地狱。利威尔面色潮红，漂亮的脖颈满布汗水，成了柔软无力的一滩，但爱尔敏没有停下的打算。他不久他从利威尔口中听到了“请”，间或他自己的名字。

“哦，不行。”他打开施展伸缩咒的小包，取出一本厚重的《霍格沃茨口令集锦》，“1988年6月格兰芬多公共休息室口令，你说出来我就停下。”

该死的，利威尔狠狠骂了一句，他上哪知道，那时候他还没入学，他手指挣动，寻找魔杖。

“在我这，”爱尔敏说，“感谢无声咒教学，我们接吻的时候，我就把它藏起来了。”

“操他的……”利威尔狠狠瞪他一眼，在情欲未退的脸上，全无平日的半点威慑力，“梅林的……三角裤衩……”

“考虑时代背景，你不如说梅林的兜裆布。”

“去你的，爱……啊……”

“该你了先生，1988年6月格兰芬多公共休息室口令。”

利威尔不知道过了多久，爱尔敏终于挥动魔杖，停下那曾经舒服现在折磨人的进进出出，他额角的汗水浸透了床单，眼角湿漉漉的。“口令是碎脚趾。”爱尔敏的声音从天边传来，过了好久拍进他耳朵，他不记得自己猜得什么，那乱蹦的一堆单词总归没有正确的。那小子的魔杖顺手一挥，他的身体清爽干净，倒还不赖。

利威尔坐起身，取了啤酒来呷，爱尔敏坐在床角，仍在低头研究那本《霍格沃茨口令大全》……是有多无聊的人才会对休息室口令入迷？“之前你和艾伦过夜，”利威尔轻了轻喉咙，“你说那个夜晚很棒。”他不断回想艾伦邋遢的胡茬与狼狈的黑眼圈，深表同情又深为理解，“你做了什么？”

“我吗？”爱尔敏合上书，“我先用无声咒令他躺在床上，手脚固定。”

“我果然教你太多了。”

“接下来我吻他，到那东西立起来。”

“然后？”

“离开床，满足自己，让他干看着。”

“……直到最后？”

“直到最后。让他那小兄弟留给自己的手吧。”

“我喜欢你这做法。”

“我也是。”

“我想清醒度过情潮期，不能再让空白记忆把感受全占去，”利威尔仍在思索，“或许我也该把他定住，听我的，”他咬牙切齿，“至少比主动权被你们两个攥住强。”

艾伦·耶格尔有两个老婆，他们在他回家时一个不少。

“欢迎回来。”利威尔扬起眉毛，黯蓝色的眼睛里风起云涌。

爱尔敏拿到了乌克兰铁肚皮的龙蛋照片，它们在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，他还额外收到一张照片，乌克兰铁肚皮正暴躁地摇晃脑袋。艾伦满意地看到竹马从肩膀到脊背全然放松的样子，这意味着爱尔敏又一次变成那个温和又善解人意的家伙，没了理由和他对着干。

显然不止一个人注意到爱尔敏放松的状态，“艾伦。”利威尔踢得耶格尔踉跄几步，“去给爱尔敏补个生日，去约会吧。”

他绝对哪里不正常。

耶格尔转过头，仔仔细细凝视利威尔，他没漏掉灰蓝色眼睛里的疲倦与埋怨。

——你们果然搞到一起了。

——你说的对，他是个魔鬼。

——早告诉过你了。但现在不是了，现在我能搞定他。

——那就快给我去。

“不，”爱尔敏后退一步，“我想我应该回圣芒戈上班了。”

“你的假期没结束，当然要补过一个生日，”利威尔张开手臂，令爱尔敏瞥见他巫师长袍下揣着的一根雪松木，“无声咒，你欣赏照片的时候，它就在这里了。”

“但是……”亚鲁雷特在做最后努力，他可不想现在面对被他干巴巴晾了半年的艾伦·耶格尔。

“快点出去，你们两个。”

耶格尔诧异回头，“你不去吗？”

“我当然不去。”利威尔说，把耶格尔和爱尔敏扔到门外。

夜晚愉快。

他从衣袍中取出三根魔杖。

或是艾伦成功，或是爱尔敏逃脱，或是全部冻死，随便哪个都行，这两混小子相互折磨去吧。

利威尔想，在他握紧主动权，再也不会被任何一个戏耍之前，他们谁也别想回家。

FIN


End file.
